


It Sounded like a Good Idea

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Cas wants to try something new in bed. Dean's unsure, but Cas lovingly convinces him to give it a try. Dean is not disappointed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 75





	It Sounded like a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of kinktober, I chose sounding

Dean was nervous. Well, actually that was a bit of an understatement. He was more like terrified. They had had a lengthy discussion about how this would go down, to the last detail. It had all sounded good in theory, and Cas had made him watch videos of it being done to other guys. But now that he lay here, naked on his bed, with Cas between his legs that were spread and draped over his boyfriend’s own legs, Dean was second guessing this whole damn thing. Why he even agreed to this in the first place, he could no longer remember. Cas must have suggested it after an epic orgasm, when Dean was not thinking so clearly with his upstairs brain. Because no way would he ever have initially agreed to having a rod shoved down his dick if he had been of clear mind.

“Dean you need to relax, or this will not be safe.” Cas admonished as he gently ran his hands up and down Dean’s tense thighs.

“Yeah well, I’d like to see you relax when a pole is about to be shoved into your dick.” Dean snapped back.

Cas rolled his eyes “A pole is not about to be ‘shoved down your dick’ Dean.“ He said, even using the air quotes he was always using that Dean always found ridiculously adorable. “It’s a small rod that will gently be inserted into your urethra.” He sighed. “If you no longer want to do this you don’t have to my love. I’d never force you to do something you don’t want to do. You know that.”

“Yeah Cas I know. I’m just being an overdramatic baby. Go on and say it.” He grumbled.

“ _Dean_ ” He said frustrated “You are not being a baby.” Cas sighed “Lets just forget the sounding and we can do something else.” He started to move his legs out from under Dean when he stopped Cas.

“Wait!” Dean reached out to stop Cas from getting up. “Let’s try the sounding. I’m uh...I’m just nervous all right.” He grumbled, embarrassed that he was making a big deal out of this.

“Are you sure Dean? Its perfectly alright if you have changed your mind and no longer wish to do this.” His boyfriend gently said with such sincerity that Dean felt his nerves begin to settle. This was Cas. Cas, who always made sure Dean was taken care of. Who always went out of his way to make sure Dean felt loved. And ever since they became a couple, he always made sure Dean’s pleasure was his top priority when they had sex. Dean had never been more satisfied in bed than he was now that he was with Cas. He could do this one little thing that Cas had been so excited about when he asked him to try it.

“I’m sure Cas. I trust you babe” He smiled truthfully at his boyfriend.

Cas smiled back “Okay Dean, then lay back and relax. This should feel great but if it doesn’t, and you want me to stop, promise you will tell me right away. There might be some initial discomfort and a slight pinch, but it shouldn’t actually hurt, and I need you to tell me if it does.” He said seriously.

“I promise I’ll tell you Cas.” Dean replied as he lay back and tried to relax. He trusted Cas with his life so he would trust when Cas said this should feel amazing.

He closed his eyes and felt as Cas grabbed his cock with a lubed hand and began to gently stroke it. He let his mind go blank and just focus on what he was feeling. His cock quickly hardened under Cas’ ministrations and Dean let out a low moan of pleasure. His boyfriend’s large hands always felt amazing on his body. Since Cas had explained step-by-step how this would go, Dean didn’t flinch too hard when he felt the syringe of lube touch the tip of his dick. As the plunger was pushed down, he felt the lube being injected into his body. It was a weird feeling for sure, but not uncomfortable, so far.

“Dean Love, I am going to insert the rod now. Try to stay still for me as I do.” Cas stated calmly.

Dean nodded in response. Then he felt the end of the sounding rod touch him and he held his breath. He felt a gentle pressure and then the rod started to descend into his urethra, making his breath hitch. Cas gently pulled it out a bit before pressing it in a bit further. He repeated this as he gently worked the sound into Deans cock. It didn’t hurt more than the pinch Cas had described to him. Dean was breathing hard now as the sound got lower and lower until it hit his prostate from this side and Dean felt his first zing of pleasure.

“Fuck Cas!” He whimpered. Cas held the rod with one hand while he gently began to stroke Dean’s hard cock with the other. Then he lifted the sound slightly before letting it drop.

“Uh, uh, Yes!” Dean cried out as pleasure lit him up from the inside.

“How does that feel Dean?” Cas asked, voice low in pleasure.

“Oh God Cas! It feels so fucking good.” He groaned “Don’t stop, you’re gonna make me cum”

Cas continued lifting and letting the sound drop into Dean as he stroked his cock up and down. Deans hands which had been resting on Cas’ thighs were gripping hard as pleasure wracked his body. Cas kept stroking him and Dean felt his balls draw up tight to his body, signaling his impending orgasm. Right as Dean felt himself about to cum, Cas lifted the rod out of his cock. Rope after rope of cum landed on Dean’s belly and up his chest. Dean slowly came down from one of the best orgasms of his life. He opened his eyes to find Cas smiling down at him.

“Holy shit Cas! That was incredible.” Dean huffed trying to catch his breath.

Cas just chuckled “I told you it would be.” He smiled smugly.

“Yeah Yeah. No need for the ‘I told you so’ speech babe. From now on I’m all on board about anything you want to try in bed.” He joked.

“I’m very glad to hear that Dean.” Cas grinned ferally. Shit, Dean knew he’d be in for it soon.


End file.
